Realization
by AliceJasper4ever
Summary: My first Sasuke and Sakura one shot! Taken from Karin's perspective WARNING: Karin bashing


Realization

Author's note:

Let me just say that all those that read this story are abliged to review it as well! And if you're reviews are extra nice, I might just give everyone candy canes! (In the spirit of the holidays you know!)

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Naruto.

* * *

Karin POV:

He told me that he would just be going out for a drink. So naturally, I asked if I could go with and tried to still flash him a smile when he told me to live my own life rather than follow him through his. But what does he know? This is coming from the avenger that spent his entire life aspiring on murdering his brother for revenge!

So after I made sure he had crossed the street and disappeared from sight, I quickly pulled on my flirtatious outfit and made after him. The dress I wore was crimson- I thought it would compliment my hair beautifully. And as I walked down the street and smirked at all the wolf whistles that followed me, I knew I was correct.

I followed Sasuke all the way to the bar, then gasped when I saw him swerve off to the left of the bar, straight to the old training bridge that his old Team Seven used to meet at. Trying to act nonchalantly, I followed after him, concealing my chakra the best I could to make sure that he wouldn't catch me, and he didn't.

Sasuke trudged down through the grass and came to a stop at one of the trees, where he just leaned back and smirked.

"Sasuke?" I jumped, not realizing that there was another girl here. Then, I gasped as I saw her, in all of her trained glory, Tsunade's apprentice herself, Sakura Haruno.

I growled.

'What's that bitch doing here with my Sasuke-kun?'

But my tirade was cut short when I saw Sasuke fully face her, and open his arms to envelope her in when she tentatively walked into them.

'What the fuck is going on?' I thought to myself angrily. 'Why does he envelope her into hugs when he doesn't even give me a passing glance? What does that pink haired bitch have that I don't?' I felt the tears come into my eyes as I saw SAsuke gently lift her face up to meet her eyes.

"Did you miss me Sakura?" He asked her. There was something new in his eyes, adoration, I suppose, that had never been there before. 'Why didn't he ever look at me like that?'

"Why should I have, Sasuke? You left me cold all night on a stupid bench. Why should I- no scratch that- ANYONE miss you if you did that to them?" I gaped at her. How could anyone have talked back to him like that when he was holding them so dearly?

'On the bright side, I thought to myself, the sooner that he dumps her, the sooner he realizes that I'm the true girl for him.' I smirked at the thought, but quickly found it shattered when Sasuke switched off his Sharingan to look at the pink haired woman in his arms, with honestly, with his true eyes.

"What else could I have done, Sa-ku-ra?" I watched in sick fascination as he brushed her hair off of her collarbone so that he could skim his nose there.

"You could've stayed." Clearly she wasn't in to him, because I have never seen such hate reflected in anyone's eyes. But as soon as he nuzzled her neck, that stupid pink haired slut gasped and Sasuke and I both watched as her cold fascade lingered for a moment before she completely melted in his arms.

"I missed you, Sasuke kun." She sighed contently as he nuzzled her neck again.

"Aa," he answered her. Anger flared in her eyes again.

"Aa? That's all you can say to me?? Aa? Well fine then Uchiha but this time, when I LEAVE YOU, you can't come running back to me asking for forgiveness like this again." She smirked at him before attempting to escape his hold.

But she forgot how fast he was. 'What the fuck is he doing to her?'

Sasuke had Sakura backed up against a tree, looking down at her with angered, no FURIOUS, obsidian pools.

"Sakura" he growled at her, obviously to warn her against saying anything else.

"What… Uchiha?" she spat back at him just as warningly.

'Why is that bitch angering Sasuke kun like that? Why won't she accept him the way he wants her to?' I thought to myself and just as I was about to come out of the bushes to reveal myself to Sasuke, my heart broke at the sight before me.

Though they were fighting just ten seconds ago, next thing I knew, Sasuke had Sakura nuzzled against his neck as she cried against him. When I thought he would pull away from her as he did to me whenever I started to spoil his clothing, I felt tears come to my own eyes as I saw that he only held her closer. They were close enough that you could only see a clash of black and pink, and a tangled body held close with the help of the tree.

When it seemed as if hours had passed, Sasuke was sitting down against the bark of the tree, as Sakura managed to right herself and begin to sit beside him, before he pulled her onto his lap so that he could nuzzle her neck again this time with his arms fastened around her waist.

As the tears leaked down my face, I could only wonder what this crazy pink haired bitch could've done to have Sasuke-kun wrapped around her finger like that. What magic had she cast to make him love her? Love- that was definitely something I never saw Sasuke kun capable of doing- but now as I see him smile into her hair, the first true smile he has ever made since his family's massacre, I could only sob to pity my lonely self.

Sasuke brushed her hair aside to kiss the crevice in her neck, gently kneading her hair to show her that he won't leave her, and gently sucking on her collarbone to mark her as his own.

And just as she was about to turn around to kiss him on his lips, with her medic hands tangled in his spiky black hair, I broke. All my control slipped from beneath my feet as if I was on ice. I stood up and screamed at Sasuke whose first amused eyes turned a deathly shade of red before he held Sakura tighter.

"Karin." If it weren't for the fact that I was incoherently furious, I'm sure I would've started running away by now. Sasuke's eyes went from furious to even more furious. The only thing that was holding him back was the kunoichi in his arms- who stared at me with bewildered eyes until Sasuke growled something at her.

"Why?" I asked with tears running down my face.

Sasuke turned his face to me again, and I had to admit that he looked very tempting with his bangs casting shadows over his eyes.

"Why her, Sasuke- kun? I've loved you for so much longer!" I screamed at him. Then, before I could even realize it, Sakura Haruno stood up and walked up to me: to look me straight in the eyes.

"You have no idea." She growled at me. "I've known him for much longer than you ever will!"

"I don't care how much longer you've known him, bitch. I love him more than anyone else in the world!!!" I screamed back at her. Though Sasuke's death glare that he shot at me was very intimidating, I grew even more agitated when I saw a bittersweet smile spread across that pink haired slut's face.

"Really Karin? Is that really what you think? Because if so…"

I walked closer to her: mentally challenging her to finish that sentence. To my surprise, she did.

"…then you really don't know Sasuke that well."

And with that, she turned around and walked back to the tree to stand beneath the shadows. I turned away from her, in effort to try to escape. But I was blocked by something black… and unmistakably muscular.

My spectacled eyes met red Sharingan pupils as I looked up to see who dared to block my way. Then I stepped backwards when I saw Sasuke's furious glare zeroed in on my face. 'Shit.' I thought to myself, before I passed out cold at the sight of Sasuke's spinning eyes.

OPOV:

Sakura gasped when Sasuke didn't even catch Karin as she fell to the ground. Then she was taken by surprise again when Sasuke snuck up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You know Sasuke kun, three years is a long time… What makes you think I'm still into you?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke grunted in response, then unexpectedly flipped Sakura over that way he could capture her lips in a sweet, responsive kiss. Only when she responded by pressing herself to him, did he pull away to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are we going to move her?" Sakura asked him after a couple of seconds of blissful silence.

"Hn." Then Sasuke walked over and pushed her with his foot so that he and Sakura could walk around in the park.

"I love you, Sasuke kun…" Sakura said as soon as she could up with him.

"Aa. I know Sakura." Though he didn't say it, Sakura knew that he loved her every time she looked into his eyes.

And that realization is all that matters…

* * *

REMEMBER!! Read and Review!!!! Flamers are welcome: just as long as no one breaks my heart! (

PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?


End file.
